1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus to which an electronic equipment is connected and which acquires media content relating to the connected electronic equipment, an electronic equipment to acquire media content relating to the electronic equipment itself, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an electronic equipment is known which acquires media content relating to the electronic equipment itself, for example, an instruction manual (electronic manual) provided as electronic data, such as a PDF (portable document format) file, and displays it on a display device.
As such an electronic equipment, there is one in which correspondence information between each operation unit provided in the equipment and a page including a description relating to the operation unit in the acquired electronic manual is stored, and when a user operates an operation unit, reference is made to the correspondence information, and a display page of the electronic manual is changed to the page including the description relating to the operation unit (see, for example, patent document 1).    [Patent document 1] JP-A-2006-126240
However, in the related art electronic equipment, since the electronic manual is provided by a supplier (maker, dealer, etc.) of the electronic equipment, although the user can know the basic information provided by the supplier, the user can not know so-called UGC (user-generated content) such as impressions of users in the world actually using the electronic equipment, HowTo or Tips. In general, in order to obtain the UGC, it is necessary for the user himself/herself to access various media content information supply sites (servers), such as a video sharing site, a picture sharing site, an SNS (social network service) site, a blog site, and an electronic bulletin board relating to the electronic equipment, which are provided on the Internet, and to input a search condition for searching.